Let's Play With Fire
by thegleekchic2
Summary: Summary: "Blair, he's dangerous, and everyone knows he is," Serena warned. Actually, they all warned her. Her parents, peers, and even Chuck himself persuaded her to think he was a spawn of the devil. But she knew he wasn't. That never got in her way.
1. The Unholy Trinity

Summary: "Blair, he's dangerous, and everyone knows he is," Serena warned. Actually, they all warned her. Her parents, peers, and even Chuck himself persuaded her to think he was a spawn of the devil. But she knew he wasn't. That never got in her way.

AN: I want to clear some things up. Blair and Serena don't know Chuck, Nate, Dan, ect... yet. Chuck and Serena aren't siblings. I want this story to explore that concept of them interacting with each character is Gossip Girl. They also don't know Georgina, Carter, and any other guest stars that were on GG. I think the only people they should know are minor character like Penelope and Is.

Anyways, so I'm definetly still going on with "Social Upper East Side Networking" but since it has no basic plotline and it consists of only humor and randomness it won't be updated as much. That doesn't mean I don't care about it, because ironically I've thought out the fanfiction for a very long time.  
>The reason for my random absence is school and life so I'm very sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. KTHXBAI.<p>

Blair woke up to the sunlight seeping through her curtains. She sighed and layed face up for her long day to come. It was a weekend, but not an ordinary weekend. She was Blair Waldorf, of course. As she thought over her day, her best friend Serena had barged through the door.

"Morning, Sunshine," Serena exclaimed, "Did you sleep well?"

_Typical Serena_, Blair thought. She nodded, "I did until you so elegantly came in."

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just so excited," she explained.

Blair cocked her eyebrow, "For what?"

"You and I have been invited to the secretive Empire Party," she said smugly.

Blair gasped, "Serena, isn't that a bit too much? I heard it's hosted by the devil himself."

"Oh come on Blair, you can say his name. Chuck Bass, king of the kills. Going to even one his parties is the ultimate reputational high," Serena implied.

Blair pondered over this. Yes, Serena was right. If Blair was spotted at Chuck's party by Gossip Girl, her peers would respect her on a new level.  
>Her mother would definetly deny the idea, but Blair would do anything for her to keep her reign as Queen B. Besides, her mother didn't have to know and neither did Eleanor's social snobby friends. It was time for Blair to make her own decisions. She would be fearless, tonight.<p>

"Well, I suppose Penelope and Is haven't had a single piece of relevant gossip from me in awhile. And what better story for them when it's about me," she smiled.

"Then, in that case. I shall show you our dresses," Serena said jumping off Blair's bed. She went towards the two Sacs&Bendles boxes and layed out two dresses.  
>The first dress was a one strap firery red dress cut above the knees. Perfect for Serena, Blair thought. The second one was a strapless gold dress, with a matching bow on the top right. It was the same length as Serena's dress. She smiled. Good thinking Serena, Blair thought, the outfit was prominent, but not gaudy.<p>

"Serena, I love it. It's amazing," Blair said.

"I knew you would. Ok, so I've gotta go. I'll be back at seven," Serena smiled.

Blair nodded, "Will do."

XOXO

"Blair honey, are you ready?" Eleanor asked.

Blair sighed. Another one of Eleanor's monthly lunches with her friends. She put on a pastel floral blouse with a light blue cardigan and a dark blue skirt. She also had on black heels, a flowery headband, a small heart necklace, and her hair in brown, chesnut curls. She looked over herself in the mirror. If there, was one thing Blair Waldorf would never say out aloud, it would be that she was insecure. She didn't like the way she looked in the mirror just like an average girl, but that was why she never told anyone. It would say she was just like social climbing girls begging for attention. The only one she did **adress this to was Serena. She always felt she was in her shadow, never being able to escape, but she promised this wouldn't happen this year. Not this year, not her insecurities, not her shadowing of Serena, and definetly not her eating disorder. You don't need water to drown. She learned that last year.

"Yes mother," Blair said while rushing downstairs.

When they got to the Palace dining room her mother's friends were already there. She also saw Serena, Penelope, Is, a couple of other girls and boys she didn't know the names of, and a boy named Carter Baizen. Blair had heard about Carter. He was friends with Chuck Bass. He was... as other people would say dangerous.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed. "Come sit with us."

Her mother nodded. Blair would sit with her friends, while their mothers would sit at another table across the room from them.

"Serena," Blair said, "I had no idea you were coming."

"Oh, my mother just got back from Europe from an important business trip. She wanted to catch up with everyone else. Oh, Blair this is Carter. Carter this is Blair," Serena said happily.

"It's nice to finaly meet _the_ Blair Waldorf," Carter said with a cocky tone and an emphasis on "the."

"Nice to meet you too," Blair said with a fake smile. She knew what kind of guy Carter was.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you two gorgeous ladies at Chuck's party tonight," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Chuck... Bass?" Penelope exclaimed. That definetly got her attention.

Blair nodded, "Serena got the invite over text at two in the morning last night."

"Oh my God, and you two are going?" Is asked.

"Yes, and we'll probably be invited to the next one," Serena said with pride.

"Well, let's not get too cocky now, shall we?" Carter laughed.

_Irony_, Blair thought.

Penelope and Is eyed the trio in envy, but with interested smiles. "You two might even get to see Chuck Bass himself!" a blonde girl exclaimed.

Carter laughed, "He does like the attention."

"And will his friend Nate Archibald be there?" a sophomore asked.

"Oh yes, the charming yet clueless knight and shining armor that has all the ladies swooning over his man-bangs. Yes, Archibald is always there," Carter said.

"Seriously, you, Chuck, and Nate are the most reputable trio of the Upper East Side," Is explained.

"I guess you could call us the Unholy Trinity," Carter said with a huge grin.

XOXO

Blair changed into her gold dress. Tonight was her night. She would have the time of her life. Other than her dress, she wore gold heels, a simple black bracelet, and her hair was straightened. she hadn't thought about it until now, but she was actually going to meet Chuck Bass... or at least see him. She had heard stories about him from her mother and her friends. They had simply said he had potential to be one of the classiest men in the Upper East Side, but chose the life of partying, drugs, sex, and alchohol automatically making him a screw-up. Serena had made stories up that he was "_the big bad wolf_." Teachers had stated he was lazy and they had given up on him. Blair didn't know what to think of him. She hadn't met him yet, so she didnt think she should judge him and neither should her friends, teachers, and parents.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here for you," Darota announced from downstairs.

Blair elegantly walked downstairs to find Serena. She was wearing her dress with golden hoop earings, black heels, and her natural waved up hair. She was effortessly gorgeous. Both of them were stunning.

XOXO

Blair and Serena arrived at 7:20 pm. Serena's invite had said it started at 7:30 pm, but a Bass-Archibald-Baizen party always starts earlier than scheduled.

"Pass?" a large man at the door asked.

"Oh," Serena realized reading off her phone, "Four, two, eight, nine, three, six, five, seven?"

"Go on in, ladies," the man said sternly.

"What was that about?" Blair asked.

"Oh, to keep people who weren't invited to the party out of the party, the invite has a pass."

"That's insane," Blair said amazed.

"Well, this is the Upper East Side," Serena pointed out.

As they walked inside, Blair was completely shocked. She had never seen anything like it. The rooms were all dark, but had red lights moving through the air enough for people to walk through. Blair saw drugs she didn't even know existed on tables. Alchohol was lined up on the bar tables. Screams from inside different rooms. Large speakers filled with music filler the club up.

"Serena! Blair!" Carter exclaimed. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here," Serena laughed, "So, where's Chuck and Nate?"

"They're in the private room. Follow me," Carter explained.

XOXO

Blair and Serena followed Carter into a narrow hallway to a large room. It was quite different from the club. The alchohol and drugs amount wasn't as different, but you could actually see in there without having the fear of tripping. Blair first saw Nate Archibald. Carter was right, Blair thought, he was absolutley gorgeous. He was clearly a charming guy, one of those boring guys that mothers would try to set their daughters up with, but Blair knew he was a partying guy.

"Archibald, Serena and Blair," Carter pointed, "Serena and Blair, Archibald."

"Nice to meet you," Nate said trying to outscream the music.

"You too," Serena added.  
>"Hey, I'm gonna go find Chuck. You two try to enjoy yourselves," Carter said with Nate following behind him.<p>

Blair couldn't believe it. She was at a elite, scandelous party. She had just met Nate Archibald. Carter Baizen respected her and now she was just about to see the Bass himself in person. All of her friends were jealous of her. Serena's looks weren't outshining her dress. No one could ruin this night for her. She felt relieved. As she was just about to take a sip from her drink, she heard Carter, Nate, and Chuck coming back.

AN: So what do you think? Like it? Reviews are the reason I keep going. It makes me feel like I have somewhat of a talent on here. I'm sorry there was no major Chair scenes here, but that'll be nexttt! I've got questions:  
>1. Rate on 1-10 and be honest, because I <em>love<em> you all. 2. Do you people still ship chair or even watch GG anymore? I still do both. I HAVE HOPE... but i gotta be honest, fanfiction writing schwartz writing.  
>3. what GG charaacters do you want to see in this fanfic that I haven't adressed yet?<br>4. I'm trying to find a Chair fanfic. All I remember about it is that there is a scene where Chuck and Blair are in a room and all of a sudden a GG character comes in and Chair is hiding in a closet. then, Blair's phone rings and she cusses. And I think another part is NJBC and Dan are trapped in a CLOSET and Jenny saves them and Blair liek hates Dan in the story. LINK ME. ;)


	2. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. I am very sorry for my delay. I feel like I'm abandoning you and it's only the beginning. I have half of the second chapter saved on my computer so don't freak. I might do this every once in a while, but I am very bussy. It's unbelievable. I will be uploading the new chapter soon, hopefully.  
>I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed, you are the only reason I keep writing. I feel like a hypocrite when I leave other fanfictions unreviewed, so I'm trying to fix that. It only takes two minutes to write a review, but to me, I will remember it for a very long time. Please tell others about this story and I love you all.<br>-xo, jenna

Another Question: I've been hearing alot about people beta-ing stories. How does this work? Would anyone like to beta my stories? It would help alot, since I write my stories without spell check. :)

Reply to Katie's review: Thank you, stranger. 3 It really means alot. To my point, I am very inspired by the fake empire fanfiction, so yes it is quite "inspired" again by my fanfiction.

oh, and you should formspring me: .me/itssjennah but, please **_DO NOT ask me about my fanfiction stories_**. i'd love to keep my writing secret hidden and away from others in real life, sorry. :) even if you don't have a formspring, i also take anonymous questions.


End file.
